Insect infestations, and in particular bedbug (Cimex species) infestations, of human dwellings are on the rise, particularly in North America. For example, the National Pest Management Association reported an explosion in bedbug complaints in the past decade, particular in New York City and other such densely populated areas. The reasons for the resurgence of bedbugs are not entirely clear, but may include the decrease or ban on the use of certain insecticides, increased resistance to certain insecticides, and increased global travel by humans and transport of animals. Indeed, bedbugs and/or their eggs may be readily brought in from an infested area on a person's clothing or luggage, or on infested items (e.g., furniture, animals, etc.).
Generally, bedbugs are nocturnal, parasitic insects which feed exclusively on the blood, with humans being their preferred host. Bedbugs pose a number of health risks, including skin rashes, psychological effects, and allergic symptoms. They are wingless, oval and flat, with full size adults being about 5-7 mm in length. As such, they can readily hide in cracks and crevices during the day, coming out at night to feed. They may be found in and around mattresses, stuffed furniture and cushions, behind picture frames, in dressers and night stands, behind loose wallpaper, in cracks within the walls or floor, and other such shelters. In addition, their tiny eggs readily adhere to surfaces or may be nestled into such crevices. Bedbugs tend to congregate in clusters of adults, juveniles and eggs in such shelters, sometimes referred to as harborages, which are typically close to a known host. Once established in an area, bedbugs quickly multiply.
Bedbugs crawl from their harborages to search for a host, typically feeding every few days. However, they may survive for months without feeding, and obtain all the moisture needed from water vapor in the surrounding air. After feeding or before daylight, bedbugs return to their harborage by following chemical trails. Thus, bedbugs display a particular movement pattern from shelter to host during their life cycle.
The control of bedbugs and treatment of infested areas is very difficult. As such, infestations are of particular concern in densely populated areas, and particularly high density dwellings or facilities such as hotels, child or elder care facilities, student dormitories, military and hospital facilities, etc. In addition to the health and comfort concerns, bedbugs pose an extreme risk to the reputation of any business or facility infested with such pests.
Conventional methods of controlling bedbugs and other insects typically provide for the application of insecticides by spraying or dusting the entire dwelling or house. For example, a building or home may be enclosed or ‘tented’ and then filled with toxic gas for a period of time sufficient to kill the pests. Although such methods are effective for killing insects, such methods typically require relatively long treatment periods in order to effectively kill the insects, and require the occupants to temporarily move out (or the business to be closed) for several days or more due to the toxicity of the gases used. Moreover, tenting a dwelling is relatively expensive and time consuming given the entire structure must be covered, and can lead to additional damage (e.g., such as roof damage). Furthermore, the toxic gases used for such methods can themselves pose health risks to the occupants, particularly children.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of controlling or killing bedbugs and other pests that overcomes some or all of the problems associated with conventional control methods, and for fitting and/or retrofitting furniture pieces that control or kill bedbugs and other such pests.